1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool cover and, more particularly, to a self-draining swimming pool cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years owners of swimming pools have had to deal with the problems associated with water collecting on the top of the pool cover when the pool is not in use. For example, the weight of an excessive amount of water may cause the cover to tear or it may cause damage to the sides of the pool. In colder climates, the water on the cover may freeze thereby compounding the problem. Also, the water that collects on top of the cover often becomes dirty or contaminated with algae, presenting an unsightly and unsanitary condition. If the cover tears, and upon removal of the cover from the pool, it is difficult to prevent the dirty water from entering the clean pool water. Therefore, while the cover is on the pool the owner is burdened with the continuing task of pumping or siphoning the water off of the cover.
Several attempts have been made to solve the problems associated with excessive accumulations of water on top of the pool cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,695 to Rowney and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,078 to Crandall disclose swimming pool covers with rain water drainage and filter means. Although these patents adequately drain the water from the cover, the water within the pool becomes contaminated. Other designs offer solutions to the potential contamination problem resulting from allowing the water to drain into the pool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,421 to Ward and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,040 to Eng disclose float controlled siphon discharge valve mechanisms which operate to drain water from a swimming pool cover.
More simple designs are also in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,764 to West discloses a swimming pool cover having a drain in the central portion thereof to drain all water off of the top of the pool cover. West ""764 also discloses a screen installed over the drain opening to prevent leaves, dirt and other trash from clogging the drain opening. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,629 to Zeitek is also directed to a self-draining pool cover. Zeitek ""629 includes a pool cover having an aperture with a drain fitting attached to the aperture positioned in a central portion of the pool cover. A flexible hose connects the drain fitting to an outlet assembly in the pool wall. A primary objective and feature of West ""764 and Zeitek ""629 patents is to drain all of the water off of the swimming pool cover. However, quite often it is desirable to maintain a predetermined amount of water on top of the pool cover to keep the pool cover from becoming damaged from flapping around in the wind.
Attempts have also been made to provide a self-draining pool cover with provisions to maintain a predetermined volume of water on top of the cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,681 to Hodak is directed to a method and apparatus for draining a swimming pool cover. In Hodak ""681, the apparatus for draining a swimming pool cover includes a drainage device connected to a conduit which is connected to a discharge port fitting in the side of the pool. To maintain a predetermined amount of water on top of the pool cover, the drainage device also includes a vertical drain tube which extends upwardly a predetermined distance. Thus, the tube permits excess accumulated water at a level above the top edge of the drain tube to flow into the tube bore and drain through the conduit to be discharged from the pool.
However, notwithstanding the above advances in the art, a need still exists for a simple, self-draining swimming pool cover that fully drains all water surrounding the drain fitting while still maintaining a predetermined amount of water on top of the pool cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, self-draining swimming pool cover that fully drains all water surrounding the drain fitting while still maintaining a predetermined amount of water on top of the pool cover.
One embodiment of the present invention is a drain assembly for a pool cover which includes a drain fitting positioned in a hole formed in the pool cover; a screen connected to the pool cover and positioned above the drain fitting to minimize the amount of debris entering the drain fitting; a barrier assembly connected to the pool cover adjacent to a perimeter of the screen to maintain a predetermined volume of water on the pool cover; and a flexible conduit connected at a first end to an outlet end of the drain fitting. A second end of the conduit is connected to an opening formed in a side of the pool.
The drain fitting includes a flange member and a nut. The flange member includes an upper circular ring with an elongate neck extending therefrom. The upper circular ring and elongate neck define an axial bore through the flange for draining water that passes through the screen. The elongate neck includes a plurality of threads on an outer periphery thereof for engaging threads formed on an inner circumference of the nut. The drain fitting may further include an elbow fitting connected to a lower end of the flange member to minimize any stress exerted by the conduit.
The barrier assembly includes a tubular shaped buoyant material housed within a pocket formed by two sections of material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the drain assembly for a pool cover includes a drain fitting positioned in a hole formed in a section of material; a screen connected at its perimeter to the section of material such that at least a portion of the screen is positioned above the drain fitting to minimize the amount of debris entering the drain fitting; a barrier assembly connected to the section of material adjacent to a perimeter of the screen to maintain a predetermined volume of water on the pool cover; and a flexible conduit connected at a first end to an outlet end of the drain fitting. The section of material preferably has either a reflective surface or a black surface.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.